


The Honeymoon

by Joe_Reaves



Series: The Wedding [7]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Lucas are on their honeymoon on a paradise island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

Joe woke up, stretched, and rolled over to look at his sleeping husband. He smiled softly; that would take some getting used to but he loved the sound of it. He ran his fingers gently along Lucas' naked back until their progress was stopped by the sheet. Leaning down, he trailed gentle kisses over the warm skin until he felt Lucas start to stir.

"Good morning, husband," he said with a smile.

"Mphle," Lucas groaned. "S'not morning yet; 's too early."

Laughing Joe continued to kiss Lucas' back, occasionally adding gentle nips or long licks as he traced random patterns across his skin. "Don't you want to get up?" He kissed him again. "Go for a stroll on the beach before breakfast." Another kiss. "Maybe a swim." Kiss. "Then breakfast on the veranda." Kiss. "I can feed you and we can plan to do nothing but relax, cuddle, and have lots of sex for the next two weeks."

Lucas rolled over and wriggled. "Sex? Well, why didn't you say so?" He grinned. "That's worth getting up for."

Joe forced a mournful look onto his face, which was hard since he was so contented and relaxed right now. "So you're only interested in spending time with me if we can have sex?"

Lucas pounced him and rubbed against him in a full body caress. "No, no, no. I was just teasing, baby." He paused and wriggled again. "Although certain parts of you seem interested in the sex," he added with a grin. "How about we change those plans to include wake up sex, followed by a shower to get clean, a nice walk along the beach, more sex, a dip in the sea to get clean again, and then our leisurely breakfast where you can feed me, lick my lips clean, and then I can blow you on the veranda where anyone might see, if we weren't the only people on the island." He laughed at Joe's expression. "Are you 'up' for the challenge, Joe? Or are we meant to stop having sex now that we're an old married couple." He couldn't keep the wide smile off his face at those words. "We really did it, didn't we? We got married in front of all our friends and family." He bounced on the bed and on Joe. "I love you, Joe. Yesterday was perfect and now I have you all to myself for two weeks. You're the best."

Joe smiled and pulled him down for a long, lazy kiss. "So you want to spend today trying to kill me with sex? I can go with that plan." He grinned and rolled them over again and kissed Lucas hungrily, plundering his mouth and running his hands possessively over his slim body. Lucas wriggled happily under him and slid his hands down to Joe's ass, which he groped and squeezed.

"No one is killing anyone, baby," he insisted. "We're both going to live very long, very healthy lives. I only just married you, I don't want to get rid of you for a long, long time."

Joe chuckled. "Well that's good to hear, love." He slowly slid down Lucas' body, being sure to rub against him the whole way. When he was level with his erection, he smiled and licked it from the base all the way to the swollen head, savouring the flavour. Then he urged Lucas onto his stomach and gently bit one of his ass cheeks. "Mmmm, tasty. I have breakfast right here; I don't need to wait until later."

Grabbing the cheeks, he pulled them apart slightly and ran his tongue along the crevice, holding Lucas still when he tried to push backwards eagerly. Taking his time, he traced a path along the crevice, from one end to the other and then back again, never hurrying, but never stopping either. He did this several times until Lucas was quivering and moaning, begging him to stop teasing and just do something.

He loved it when Lucas got like this, all eager and desperate for Joe to do something, anything, to him. The idea that he could make his younger lover beg was a real turn on for Joe and Lucas knew that, which was why he didn't try to hide it when Joe made him this needy.

Joe slowed his journeys, gradually focussing in on the tiny entrance, circling it with his tongue but never stopping, never pushing his tongue inside where Lucas wanted it. He didn't give in and do what Lucas wanted until he was literally trembling with desire. Only when Lucas was reduced to wordless pleas for more as he lay, shaking, on the bed under Joe, did he push his tongue past the tight muscle and into Lucas' body. He slipped just the tip of the warm, wet muscle into Lucas before pulling it out. Again and again he pressed past the entrance, going deeper with every thrust until eventually Lucas cried out, a wordless howl of pleasure as he came with Joe's tongue buried inside him.

Joe moved back and rolled Lucas over, pulling him into his arms and holding him gently. When Lucas calmed down and tried to reach for Joe's cock, he stopped him. "Later, love. Let's share that shower now." He kissed Lucas' forehead reverently. "And then a nice walk along the beach together."

He tugged Lucas' hand and pulled him out of the bed. They walked hand in hand to the bathroom and then Joe gently slapped Lucas' naked ass. "Get the shower running while I clean my teeth and shave."

Lucas pouted at him, but hopped into the luxurious glass shower and set the temperature to one they would both be happy with. He lathered his hair as he watched Joe shaving, remembering how he used to watch Joe do this when he was much younger, before he was old enough to shave himself. He used to sit on the closed toilet and watch Joe as he carefully lathered his skin and then shaved himself, occasionally looking up to meet Lucas' serious eyes in the mirror and smile. He jumped when the shower door opened and Joe stepped inside.

"You were lost in thought, Lucas," Joe said softly. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, I was remembering other mornings when I watched you shave. I was just getting a bit nostalgic. Does Warren watch you?"

Joe leaned forwards and kissed him. "No, he's too busy trying to get five more minutes in bed before I have to drag his ass out and feed him." He laughed. "You were such a sweet little thing when you first moved in ... and now look at you." He grinned and kissed Lucas' nose.

Lucas smiled. "Are you saying I'm not sweet now?" He pulled Joe under the spray and handed him the conditioner. "You can either use that on my hair or make love to me ..." He turned and braced himself against the wall, looking over his shoulder at Joe. "Your choice, baby."

Joe groaned. "Like I have a real choice with you standing there looking like that." He squeezed some of the conditioner onto his fingers and pushed two of them into Lucas' body, which was still loose from the passionate encounter they'd had when they went to bed. They'd both felt the need to be inside their new husband to prove to themselves it was real. Joe smiled softly; he'd started planning this ceremony before the United States had legalised gay marriage, but even when it became possible for them to marry at home, they'd stuck to their original plan and flown out to Hawaii with the entire gang. He and Lucas were honeymooning on a private island while the rest of them holidayed on the big island. He wanted them all to enjoy themselves, especially Warren, but he drew the line at taking his son on his honeymoon with him, so this was the compromise they'd come up with. He wasn't sure he'd be able to resist visiting and checking up on them during the fortnight, even with Lucas promising to pounce him at every opportunity.

Lucas pushed back and clenched around his fingers, bringing his attention fully back to his husband. Leaning forwards, he pressed kisses across Lucas' shoulders, shielding him from the water as he did and savouring the feel of the warm water pounding across his back. He pushed his fingers deeper and rubbed against Lucas' prostate, making him moan deep in his throat. He squeezed around Joe's fingers again and it was Joe's turn to moan.

Hurriedly he squeezed out more of the conditioner and coated his cock. He put one hand on Lucas' hip to steady himself and slowly pressed the head of his cock past the tight entrance into Lucas' body. He groaned as he watched and felt his cock sinking into the hot, tight space. Wrapping an arm around Lucas' waist, he rested his forehead against his back.

"You feel so good," he sighed. "I love being inside you like this, close enough to feel your heartbeat."

He started thrusting slowly, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in again. Lucas pushed back against each thrust but Joe kept up the slow and steady pace, intent on drawing this out as long as he could. However, after their earlier encounter and with the feel of Lucas so tightly clenched around him, he couldn't hold on as long as he wanted. He had to speed up his thrusts and was soon taking Lucas hard and fast. Lucas braced himself against the wall and spread his legs further so that Joe could keep taking him. He started squeezing his muscles rhythmically around Joe's cock, driving him over the edge. With a loud shout he buried himself as deeply as he could in Lucas' ass and came. Gasping for breath and trying to steady himself against Lucas, he reached around and started stroking him.

Lucas pushed back against him and then forward into his hand. "Please," he moaned.

"That's it, love," Joe encouraged him. "Come for me."

Lucas thrust his hips frantically and then came with a soft moan, shooting his seed over Joe's hand and the shower wall. Joe pulled him back to lean against his chest and kissed his temple. "Beautiful."

He pulled out regretfully and then turned Lucas so they could kiss as they rinsed themselves off under the shower. Lucas snuggled close for a second and then grabbed the shampoo, gesturing for Joe to turn with his back to him so he could wash his hair.

"I love doing this," he commented. "You purr when I massage your scalp, like some kind of big cat. I'm glad you decided to keep your hair this length. I like to run my fingers through it and it looks sexy when it's all over the place after you've been playing your drums." He rubbed the shampoo in and smiled as Joe automatically leaned his head backwards to help. Then he guided Joe back under the spray and carefully rinsed the soap out, using his hand to shield Joe's eyes.

When it was done Joe kissed him again. "Thank you, love. You take such good care of me."

Lucas grinned. "Well, that's my job. You're so busy running around looking after everyone else that you forget to take care of yourself. So I have to do it." He smiled. "Warren helps too."

Joe smiled and shook his head. "I don't need looking after." He ducked his head. "It's nice though. Do you still want to go for that walk?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes. I want to stroll along the beach, make love to you under the sun, and then go for a nice swim to get rid of all the sand." He grinned.

Joe laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me."

They dressed in swimsuits and took a couple of beach towels with them and walked out of the front of the cabin and right onto the beach. Joe took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. The air was fresh and he could smell the salt from the sea. Wrapping an arm around Lucas' shoulder, he pulled him down towards the sea.

Lucas leaned against him as they walked. "This is nice. We don't spend enough time together relaxing. I can't believe you managed to rent us a whole island."

Joe kissed his hair. "You're right, this is nice and peaceful. Not much peace around the crazies back home. Sometimes I do have useful connections," he said with a grin. "Steve likes to rent the island out to his friends. He can't spend as much time here as he'd like and he'd rather someone was getting use out of it than it was just sitting here empty."

The sun was still low in the sky and the air felt clear and crisp as they walked along. It was so different from being back in Fieldsboro and Lucas almost wished they could stay forever, although he knew if they did he'd get bored soon enough. It was a nice fantasy though, almost as good as the image he had of him pushing Joe down onto the soft sand and screwing his brains out. He was about to pounce when he saw something down by the waterline.

"Look!" he urged softly.

Joe followed where he was pointing and gasped. "Oh, wow. Let's see if we can get a little bit closer. Do you have your camera?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, I didn't think I'd need it."

"I'll go and get it. Stay quiet, we don't want to scare it," Joe whispered.

Down at the edge of the water, just past where the waves gently lapped the shore, was a seal, basking in the sunshine. Joe raced back to the cabin and grabbed Lucas' digital camera, a wedding present from AJ, and brought it back to where he was waiting, staring at the seal in wonder. There wasn't a lot of wildlife in Fieldsboro and Lucas had never seen a seal before.

They crouched on the beach for a long time, just watching and taking pictures, then Joe pulled Lucas away. They walked in the opposite direction. They had two weeks to explore the island; they could let the seal have this part of the beach to itself for a while longer.

Lucas couldn't stop talking about the seal and all the pictures he'd taken. Joe just nodded and smiled and enjoyed watching Lucas bounce excitedly. Eventually, Lucas wound calmed down and looked up at Joe.

"You're laughing at me," he complained.

"No, I'm not," Joe promised. "I like seeing you this animated. You look even younger."

Lucas smirked. "So does that mean I'm jail bait again? Like I was when you first seduced me?"

Joe gaped at Lucas for a second and then pounced, pushing him to the ground and tickling him. "You total brat! In case you don't remember, you seduced me!"

Lucas wriggled and shrieked as Joe kept tickling him. "Okay, okay, I give! Stop it please."

Joe paused, considering. "What do I get as a reward if I stop?"

"Me?" Lucas offered hopefully.

"I already have you," Joe pointed out. "How about you carry out your plan and make love to me here on the beach? I could consider that adequate payment for stopping."

Lucas rolled them over again and straddled Joe. Leaning down he kissed him hungrily. "Just think, if anyone were to sail past they could see you here, spread out on the beach, naked."

"I'm not naked." Joe arched up, rubbing against Lucas where he was straddling him. "You should do something about that."

Lucas laughed and got off him, pulling his trunks off and dropping them on the sand. "Oh yes, you're all mine. It's like having a banquet spread out in front of me. I'm not sure where to start, it all looks so delicious." He ran his hands over Joe's chest and leaned down to capture a nipple between his teeth, tugging at it gently and making Joe arch up again, crying out softly.

Lucas let go reluctantly and slid further down his body, dipping his tongue into Joe's navel as he passed it. Rubbing his slight stubble against Joe's rapidly hardening cock made him shiver all over and groan, so Lucas did it again. Bypassing his cock completely, he lapped at Joe's balls before taking one in his mouth and tenderly sucking on it. He felt Joe grab at his hair with one hand, not pulling it, just holding on as if he needed something to anchor himself with.

He used every trick he'd learned over the years they'd been together to take Joe to the edge over and over again but never quite let him fall. Only when he thought Joe was on the verge of begging did he pull back and let him come. Since he hadn't brought any lube with him, he was going to have to use Joe's own seed, which meant he didn't have time to prepare him as gently as he normally did.

Joe spread his legs eagerly, sensing Lucas' slight hesitation about taking him without enough preparation. He knew that he was relaxed enough to take it without being hurt so he pulled his legs back to his chest.

"Just do it, baby," he pleaded. "I need to feel you."

Lucas hurriedly coated his cock with the cooling seed. Joe's request enough to override his doubts. He carefully pushed into Joe's body, moaning as it accepted him without too much resistance. Once inside he waited, letting Joe adjust to the sudden stretching.

Joe moaned. Lucas filled him and stretched him but it didn't hurt. It felt right. He hooked one leg around Lucas' hip, urging him on. Lucas looked into his eyes, reassuring himself that Joe wasn't in any pain, and then began to thrust slowly. Slowly wasn't what Joe wanted though; he needed Lucas to take him hard and fast, to claim him here, on the beach, where anyone sailing past could see them.

Lucas responded to Joe's wordless urgings for him to move faster, thrust harder, pounding into Joe with a ferocity he had rarely used in the past. He was spurred on by Joe's moans and cries and the way he would clench around his cock, as if unwilling to let it go. Joe cried out loudly and grabbed at Lucas' arms, squeezing so tight Lucas was sure he'd leave finger shaped bruises when he finally let go. Without Lucas ever having to touch his cock Joe came, his seed coating both their chests as Lucas continued to fuck him.

Watching Joe let go like that was enough to send Lucas over the edge as well and with one last thrust he came, collapsing down onto Joe's chest and feeling his arms wrap around him instantly. They lay like that for a few moments before Lucas reluctantly eased out of Joe's body and worriedly checked for blood. He was relieved to see that he hadn't done any damage.

"That was wild, baby," he panted. "I've never seen you quite that eager before."

Joe blushed. "It was what you said about anyone coming past being able to see us. I think you found a kink I didn't know I had," he admitted, laughing ruefully.

Lucas smiled wickedly. "Well, I'll just have to find some way we can exploit it when we're back home," he promised.

Joe cuddled him for a moment longer and then shifted uncomfortably. "I have sand everywhere. Let's go for that swim and then head back for breakfast. I think I've worked up an appetite."


End file.
